


It's Dangerous to love me

by knightinpinkunderwear



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), ParaNorman (2012), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Confusion, Multi, Serial Killers, Triggers, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 12,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinpinkunderwear/pseuds/knightinpinkunderwear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HiJack/Frostcup is the main pairing,<br/>Hiccup is a cop, but also a serial killer. Jack is a trouble maker that inevitably fall for the secretly homicidal man. Will he survive? Will there be a change of heart? </p><p>WARNING: this is violent (well duh it's about a serial killer),(I know this summary sucks, the story is better)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 Jack slowed down his motorcycle.  _Great_ , he thought  _I'm getting_   _arrested again._  He pulled over to the side of the road and let the police car park behind him. The officer stepped out, he was in his mid to late twenties. He had thick reddish-Brown hair that ended at the back of his neck and had bangs that fell into his acid-green eyes. He was also covered in freckles, every piece of skin exposed by the brown uniform had tons of them. Jack thought that he was quite attractive, compared to the other cops that had arrested him. The officer took out his cuffs and motioned for Jack to turn around.

"You'll be taking a ride with me down to the station, for motor theft." The officer said as he slapped the cuffs around eighteen year old's pale wrists. Out of the corner of his eye, Jack caught the officer staring at him, he blushed slightly at the thought that this...cop was staring at him, and in some longing or hungry way.

"What's gonna happen to my borrowed ride?" The eighteen year old asked.

"We'll get a truck to tow it to the station, and return it to it's real owner." The officer replied plainly. Jack finally got to read the name off of the officer's badge, it was Haddock.

"So what's your name, kid?" Officer Haddock asked after calling a tow-truck for Jack's stolen motorcycle, and getting him in the back seat.

"Jack Frost" Jack answered truthfully.

"How old are you, Jack?" officer Haddock asked tonelessly.

"Eighteen" Jack replied.

"so, you're a legal adult"

"yeah"

"you're cute, but you know that right?" the question caught the eighteen year-old off guard.

"huh?!" the white haired boy asked, surprised.

"got any family, Jack?" Haddock asked, changing the subject as if nothing had ever happened.

"no, I'm in my ninth foster home right now actually." Jack replied, carefully.

"how are they?" Officer Haddock asked while he drove.

"I have four foster siblings; three brothers and one sister. Nicholas is the oldest, he's twenty-five and works as a carpenter. Aster and Tooth are twins and they are twenty-four, Aster works at a candy shop and Tooth works at customer services for a cable company. Sandy is twenty-three and finishing his degree in architecture. And my foster dad's name is Manny Lunaoff, he is the vice president of a light bulb company."

"some of your siblings have strange names"

"oh, those are just nicknames; Tooth, she was called that because of her obsession with brushing and flossing her teeth. Sandy, he was named after his spiky blonde hair." Jack explained.

"what about you, what are you doing?" The older man asked.

"I'm finishing up high school."

"you've got a nice family, so why did you steal the motorcycle?"

"I was gonna leave it where I got it after a quick spin around town." The White-haired teen said defensively.

They arrived at the police station three minutes later. Officer Haddock let Jack call Nicholas telling him he needed to be picked up from the police station. After about fifteen minutes of sitting on a bench behind bars Nicholas walked in. Officer Haddock opened up the "cell" door and let Jack out. Nicholas didn't look too happy, Jack kept his guilty and ashamed gaze at his feet.

"thank you officer..." Nicholas started.

"Haddock, Hiccup Haddock"  _Hiccup_ ,  _so tha_ _t was his_   _name_ ; Jack thought. The drive home was silent. Nicholas walked in the house before Jack did. Much to Jack's shame everyone was home.

"I very much regret to inform you that, Jack" Nicholas nudged the eighteen year old's shoulder "was arrested today and I had to bail him out of getting transferred into jail" Jack kept his gaze focused on his shoelaces avoiding looking at his foster family.

"Jack!" Tooth gasped, surprised and horrified.

"we never should have trusted you to stay 'after school' all you ever do is cause trouble!" Aster scolded with his strong Australian accent. Jack stared up at his brother with a heart-broken look in his eyes and turned running up the stairs and into his room collapsing on his bed crying. He cried because he was an embarrassment through his foster family's eyes; because he was a failure; because Aster was right, all he ever did was get himself into trouble.

           Hiccup pulled out the little card, he had snatched it from Jack's pocket and the eighteen year old would probably believe that he accidentally dropped it. Hiccup pulled out a journal, it was marked on the page he had left off. Hiccup opened to the page, he was looking at a picture of a brunette. He had bangs and most of his hair chopped off half way down the side of his head, and the rest was shaved off with the exception of the small ponytail on the of his head. He had steely-blue eyes, lightly tanned skin and one gold hoop earring. His name was Jim Hawkins, he was seventeen. Hiccup remembered how he arrested Jim for riding his motorcycle without a license, in a restricted area no less. Jim had easily fell in love with Hiccup, and Hiccup the same. Hiccup also remembered how Jim pled for his life, promising that he'd be Hiccup's slave, that he'd do anything he was told anything, if he only got to live. Jim’s body was discovered a week ago, only hours after his death at the gate to his favorite skateboard park.

"Aster! Did you really have to be so hard on him, I mean he's only eighteen." Tooth said angrily to her Australian twin. Sandy (who was mute) nodded in agreement. Aster looked around for support, but found none. The room was silent, they could hear Jack's crying faintly through the ceiling. Aster felt guilt rising up.

"Aster, please try to be kinder to your brother, he's been through some hard times." Manny addressed his son before heading up the stairs. Jack was sobbing into his pillow. It was muffling his sobs and collecting his tears. Manny placed a comforting hand on the boy's shaky back and started stroking it. Jack slowly stopped sobbing until it was reduced to deep shaky breaths. Within a matter of minutes Jack’s breathing was deep and even. He was facing the wall but it was still obvious that he had fallen asleep. With a sense of calm Manny tiptoed out of the sleeping teenager’s room. Aster walked past his father, not even asking what happened. He stood by Jack’s bed and ruffled his soft, spiky white hair with brotherly affection.

“I’m sorry, Frosty” Aster apologized using his nickname for the sleeping teenager. In response, Jack grunted and shifted in his slumber. A smile crept across Aster's face, he couldn't wait until they officially adopted Jack. He was a goof-ball even in his sleep. Aster quietly walked out of his teenaged foster brother's room, the smile still plastered to his face.

"is he okay?" Tooth asked when she saw Aster exiting the room.

"he's fine mate, he just fell asleep." Tooth smiled, Jack had a habit of falling asleep at strange times, just last week he fell asleep in the middle of eating cornflakes.  _He had slumped forward and fell face-first into the bowl of cereal. Jack then immediately woke up lifting his head to look at his family, milk and soggy_ _cornflakes_ _dripping off his face._ Tooth giggled, pulling herself out of the flashback.

The next morning Jack got up on time and ran around the house panicking.

"Where is it?! W-where did I put it?!" Jack said running his hands through his hair, worriedly.

"whatchya lookin' for Frosty?"

"my school ID, l can't find it anywhere!"

"calm down Frosty, we'll find it before you gotta leave". There was a knock on the door. Jack practically flew down the hallway to the entryway. He didn't know why he was so desperate to get to the door but he pulled it open anyway. Now he knew. Hiccup was standing in front of Jack, with a calm demeanor even if the teenager in front of him was hyped-up.

**Jack**

_Hiccup, it's Hiccup_ , I thought.

"Jack?" His voice snapped me back into reality and out of my daze,  _wait he put me in a daze?! How is that possible, I never got dazed by anyone else. So, how could a guy I had only met because he arrested me make my mind go fuzzy?_  I stared at him, into his eyes. Into his gorgeous forest-green eyes.  _Gorgeous_ _?! Where_   _did that weird thought come from?_

"Jack!" Hiccup said flustered, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"uh...um, hey" I stuttered, at loss for words.  _Wait_ ,  _this_   _guy_   _made_   _me_   _speechless_   _too?!_ "W-why are you um...here, officer? Am I under arrest again?"

"no, Jack. I found something that might be yours" he said pulling out a small card, my ID!

"you found it! Thanks so much I-I don't know what I would do without yo-it" I thanked,  _I almost said that I'd be lost without him. Gosh, that was embarrassing._

"your welcome, Jack" He said handing the plastic card to me, his hand brushing my wrist. My wrist felt warm all of a sudden and I felt my cheeks heat up.

"I-is there anyway I could make this up to you? I could-how about dinner? I-I could pay for it, how about today at Five-guys at a quarter after four?"

"it's a date," Hiccup agreed.  _Date_ , I felt my face heat up even more as Hiccup left to go to work.

           School passed by quickly, in no time I was at Five-guys waiting at the door. When Hiccup walked up my heart wanted to jump out and run to him, _how embarrassing. I barely knew the guy and my heart was practically doing_ _backflips_ _for him,_  I thought.

"hello Jack" He said casually, oblivious to my heart's current state.

"hey, han-I mean h-how are you doing?" I stuttered, almost calling him handsome.  _Well, he is very handsome, I thought. Wait, handsome, what was happening to me?! After this I'm gonna have to go to a_ _neurologist_ _to make sure I haven't lost my mind_ , I joked internally.

"very well, and you?" Hiccup replied smoothly.

“Great” after hearing my response Hiccup smiled. My gosh, his teeth are so white. and his lips...look so soft.  _Again!? why were all these thoughts popping up out of the blue._  I thought as I shook my head clearing out the strangely appealing thought of kissing Hiccup.

"why don't we head inside, I'm starving." Hiccup suggested, opening the door for me. I blushed, embarrassed and walked in awkwardly. Hiccup followed letting the door close behind him. We ordered two little-bacon-cheeseburgers with their desired toppings, two regular drinks and an order of fries. Then Hiccup and I ate in awkward silence until he was sick of it. "I'm tired of this!" He said putting the cheeseburger down.

"tired of what?"  I asked, confused.

"pushing away my emotions." I looked at him as flustered as before, "Jack, l um I would like to know if you would like to go out with me." My jaw dropped, he wanted to go out with me?! Weirder than that I did too.

"yvedo" I said, slurring: yes, I'd love to, and I do.

"huh?" Hiccup asked, adorably confused. Adorable! I really was losing it! Slurring my words, thinking strange thoughts I had to be losing my mind. I blushed, embarrassed, half because of my thoughts and half because my word slur.

"I'd love to." I restated, shyly. Hearing my answer, Hiccup smiled ear-to-ear, and my blush deepened.

“Great” he said excitedly, “how about the movies tomorrow?”

“sure” I said, still blushing furiously.

        I went straight home after Five-Guys with Hiccup, feeling all fluffy and warm inside.

“Well mate, you seem ta be in a good mood taday” Aster greeted and I sighed dreamily in response.

“oh, I know what’s got your spirits lifted up,” Aster started teasingly, “you're in love, mate!”

“I guess” I replied, blushing as Aster pulled me into a hug and ruffled my spiky white hair.  Nicolas chose this time to walk in.

“aye Nick, guess what?” Aster started, Nick shrugged his shoulders.

“He didn’t get arrested?”

“aye mate, and?”

“I don’t know”

“Frosty’s in love, mate!”

“congratulations, Jack!” He exclaimed, pulling me into a bone-crushing hug that lifted my feet off the floor at least six inches.

“thanks” I said, feeling all the air rush out of my lungs.

“So, who is the lucky girl?” Nick asked, and I blushed deeply.

“um, not a girl” I muttered quietly, scared.  _Would they accept me being in a gay relationship? What if they throw me out? What if-_

“oh, my apologies Jack” I braced myself for the worst “I did not mean to insult your-”

“boy-friend” I answered shyly.

“boy-friend, How long ‘ve you known him?” Aster interrupted, protective in a brotherly way.

“two days”

“two days, you’re movin’ pretty quick mate!” He sounded impressed. “let’s just hope he stays a virgin through the week!” Aster joked. Both Nick and him burst into laughter.

“Aster!” I scolded, extremely embarrassed.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiccup**

        If only Jack knew how hard it was seeing him everyday. I had not seen him at night, while Jack thought that was to build trust with his foster-family he was blind to the real reason, to the other side of me. The notorious, throat-slitting serial killer. Also known as the Night-fury. A secret I would keep until I killed Jack. This was how it always happened, we fell in love, (more or less) they disappeared, then their body would be found where they were planning to go the next day. Jack’s fate would be no different. He would die, a beautiful exciting death and be found on the steps to his school. I had already scheduled his last day; April 9th, exactly two weeks from today, fourteen days to be precise.

**Jack**

        School today was going differently, I was in a much better mood than I had been for the past few months, except yesterday.

“hey, Jack, you’re actually talking today” Zuko, another senior teased. His dark messy hair falling into his face as usual, his gold eyes full of happiness which was kind of rare, with his abusive father and all. His left eye was squinted because of his scar he could never fully open that eye. He was lucky he still had an eye if you asked me, see his father thought Zuko was not appreciating his father’s opinion so he took a blow-torch to the poor guy’s face. And that was when he was thirteen. The large blow-torch induced scar scared most people away from him, ‘cause they believed being around him would get them hurt to.

“yeah, I’m feelin’ better now,” I responded, smiling. My friend smiled back, I noticed that he had bandages around his shoulder and chest that weren’t there yesterday. His shirt wasn’t really going to hide all of that gauze. “you really should get some help or tell someone outside me and Mitch” I stated, worried for my friend’s health. “your father can’t do this to you, it’s against the law”

“It wasn’t him, it was Azula” Zuko said, scowling at his sister’s name.

“another blow-torch?”

“electric cable”

“she electrocuted you?! dude, how are you still alive?! first it was a blow torch, then multiple firecracker incidents, then the stone-catapult, then scalding water, then the tie your ankle to the bottom of a lake to see how long you can go without breathing, and now electric cables?! why do you still go home to that house if everyone inside it pretty much wants you dead?!” I exclaimed forgetting my former good mood and focused on my friend’s health.

“my mother cared, and I don’t have anywhere left to go” he said sadly. “besides Mai is one of Azula’s ‘friends’, if I ran away Azula would find a way to keep Mai and I apart” Zuko added.

“okay, but if this happens again I’m calling the cops for you” I promised, “speaking of the police, guess what?”

“you got arrested again” Zuko said in a monotone.

“two days ago, yeah, but that’s not what I meant”

“you hooked up with a cop!” the unmistakable voice of a certain red-head exclaimed excitedly,- Mitch.

“yep” I said, shortly.

“spill it” Mitch demanded. I gave my friends a mischievous smile before starting the sequence of events on how Hiccup and I became boy-friends.

“two days? you started dating a guy after only knowing him for two days?” Zuko asked, rhetorically.

“it was  **his**  idea and I had no objections, and he is taking me to the movie theater this afternoon”

“what’s he like, tell all” Mitch demanded in a playful girly tone.

“tall, auburn chin-length hair, bright gorgeous emerald eyes, copper freckles, totally in shape, he is just amazing” I informed, blushing.

“aww, you really found someone you liked” Mitch coed, and I blushed deeper.

“Mitch, if you keep this up Jack will be as reduced to a blushing tomato-red mess, not the usual pale cool guy.” Zuko joked.

“yeah-Hey!” I said, “I’m not that red” I added defensively.

**Hiccup**

          I couldn't wait to see Jack again, his thin and gangly physique, his pure white hair. Those frosty blue orbs, and pale lips. But most of all, his flawless ivory skin. It was like a beautiful canvas that I so desperately wanted to paint crimson. He would be so beautiful dead, white hair and pale skin stained with red. It would be so perfect. The anticipation was mounting quickly. Only fourteen days left and then Jack would be my masterpiece.

**Jack**

          This is my last class today, then I get to see Hiccup. It was history/psychology. It's a strange combo but our history professor used to be a psychologist for the FBI or something.

"Jack the Ripper, the most famous serial killer of all time. He killed ruthlessly for thirty years before getting caught and executed. In that time he killed over twenty women in Great Britain." Mr.Hidyu started the lecture "but, recently a new serial killer has emerged here in the US, they have already killed thirty-seven teenage boys and young men. The time between kills is never more than five weeks and never less than three. Who can tell me this killer's street name?" Hands went up. "Yes, Zuko "

"the Night-Fury, and their latest victim was Jim Hawkins who lived a couple blocks from here" Zuko answered.

"Correct, today we'll be trying to learn everything we can about our new mass murderer. Now you may take notes if you wish to because there might be a pop-quiz on this information next class." Papers shuffled and people scrambled to find their pencils (I being one of them) "The Night-Fury has a slightly confusing profile for his victims, there is no preference in hair color, eye color, or appearance. The only pattern seems to be that all of their victims are male and between the ages of twelve and twenty-seven. As for their preferred killing method is slitting the victim's throat. He/she kidnaps the intended victim while they are on their way home and kills them around midnight. Then he/she drops the body off where the victim was planning to go the next day." The dismissal bell rang, I stuffed my notebook into my messenger bag and practically flew out the classroom. I sprinted down the hall and out the door. Hiccup was waiting in the parking lot.

"hey, Jack" He greeted smiling, trust me that smile was much more radiant than the sun that was currently overhead.

"hey" I returned, blushing. Hiccup chuckled, "what?" I asked flustered and red-faced (from the blushing and maybe a little from running).

"You're so adorable when you blush" he responded, my face went a couple shades redder. I smiled shyly, I was gonna have to get used to Hiccup's flirting, not that it was a bad thing.

"so, this is Hiccup" Zuko's voice stated. My blush went deeper which didn't seem possible at this point.

"Your boyfriend is smokin' hot, Jack. You lucky guy"

"t-thanks" I looked at my feet, for some reason my face could still get redder.

"I'm Zuko, This is Mitch" Mitch waved.

"Enchanted to meet any acquaintance of Jack's" Hiccup said offering a handshake. Zuko accepted. Then Mitch shook my boyfriend's hand. "You ready?" Hiccup asked me.

"yeah absolutely" I replied. Hiccup had a motorcycle a black one with flaming designs on the sides. He got on first and I sat behind him putting my arms around his waist so I wouldn't fall off. It was warm, and I noticed my smaller body fit perfectly against his. We arrived at the movie theatre too soon. Hiccup chose some film called 'Twilight'. We sat in the last row. We had popcorn which was empty by the time the lights dimmed to actually start the movie. I lost interest in it about ten minutes in, and so had Hiccup apparently. I found my self almost nose-to-nose with the cop. Before I could register what was happening I was pulled into a full fledged kiss. I threw my arms around his neck to deepen it cuz it felt so good, so right. Hiccup's tongue traced the outline of my lips, without a thought I opened my mouth and allowed him access to it. It was so intoxicating. When my mind desired to start working again Hiccup's hands were up my shirt and tracing my skin. His hands were pleasantly hot. Actually everything was hot at the moment. "H-how old are you?" I gasped in pleasure.

"twenty-two" he said before recapturing my mouth, I moaned into the heated kiss. When the movie ended Hiccup drove me home. I didn't want to say goodbye but I was so bubblely inside. He handed me a post-it with his number and I gave him mine. Hiccup left after giving my a goodbye kiss on the cheek. I'm pretty sure I danced into the house I was so giddy.

"I see yer firs' date went well, aye Frosty" Aster said, I nodded. He smiled, happy for me I guess. "So what abou' school?"

"well, Zuko's sister tried to kill him again this time by electrocution him with a power cable" I answered, a bit of anger and defensiveness seeping into my voice.

"that kid needs a real family, mate" Aster started with some sympathy.

"that's what I told him, but he keeps saying he has no where else to go and that his sister would probably force him and Mai to breakup" I repeated what my friend said earlier. "Oh, and we are also studying the Night-Fury serial killer guy in psychology/history"

"really, what 've ya learned so far?" Aster asked with genuine interest.

"they only kill males between the ages of twelve and twenty-seven and kill about every month, and they've killed um what was it, -oh! thirty-seven people already and the latest victim lived a couple blocks from school."

"aye, Jim Hawkins, he was a 'lil bit o' a trouble maker, but he had a good heart"

"you knew him?" I queried utterly shocked.

"yeah, he used to volunteer when the shop was crowded, an' he ne'er stole or ask for money" Aster informed me, sadness creeping in.

"I'm gonna go try to find the names of the Night-Fury's other victims" I said and went to the computer room. I pushed the 'on' button and pulled up a Google chrome window and searched 'night-Fury info' I clicked on the first link that wasn't Wikipedia or answers.com or Yahoo answers. I scrolled down the page until I found a list of names. It read:  ** _Peter Pan,_** ** _Ceil_** ** _Phantomhive,_** ** _Eren_** ** _Jaeger_** ** _,_** ** _Nemo_** ** _Fisher, Rex Salazar, Wilbur Robinson,_** ** _Bubba_** ** _Gumball_** ** _, Marshall Lee, Wallace West,_** ** _Cale_** ** _Tucker, Benjamin Tennyson, Daniel_** ** _Fenton_** ** _, Jake Long, Milo Thatch,_** ** _Aang_** ** _Geotzo_** ** _, Dimitri_** ** _Sudayev_** ** _, Fred Jones, Ronald_** ** _Stoppable_** ** _, Richard_** ** _Grayson_** ** _, Peter Parker, Jet_** ** _Hokos_** ** _,_** ** _Bolin_** ** _Treah_** ** _, Tin Tin, Jason James, Michael_** ** _Wazowski_** ** _, Aladdin Ali, Scott_** ** _Squibbles_** ** _,_** ** _Haru_** ** _Collins, Andrew Davis,_** ** _Nico_** ** _Di Angelo, Robert Phillips, Nod_** ** _Leafzen_** ** _, Garfield Logan, Marco_** ** _Bott_** ** _,_** ** _Jaime_** ** _Reyes, Luke_** ** _Castilian_** ** _, and Jim Hawkins._**

**Hiccup**

         Okay I was kind of lying when I said I got my victims to fall in love with me, not all of my victims were old enough to understand what love was. I got those victims to trust me and I befriended them, at least that's what they thought. They would trust me enough to let me 'drive/walk them home' or 'show them something cool'. They always fell for it. I called Jack, he'd given me his number earlier.

"hello?"

"hey Jack, its me, Hiccup"

"oh! Hi I-uh, what do you wanna talk about?"

"I just wanted to talk to you"

"uhh" I could practically here Jack blushing on the other end.

"you're cute when you don't know what to say"

"th-thanks" he was probably beet red right now I could feel it. "Love you" Jack said, catching me by surprise.

"it dangerous"

"what is?"

"it's dangerous to Love me" I replied, playfully. Which set Jack into a fit of giggles on the other end.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't be mad at me for killing off so many characters, I didn't want to make up a bunch of names.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: this story is going to get pretty confusing, if you don't understand just keep reading and the answers will show up, eventually.

**Jack**

        My grades were improving, I'm a lot more social and I'm genuinely happy now all thanks to the love of my life: Hiccup. He's perfect; caring, flirty (only with me, thank God), and smart.

**Hiccup**

        I can barely control myself, I want to kill Jack so so badly. He's the perfect balance of mischievous and innocent. And he is so naïve, he won't be too hard to convince to take a ride home with me (from which he'll never come back). Only twelve days left. In two days I'm invited over to Jack's foster home to meet his foster family.

**Zuko**

        Jack is so much happier and fun-er lately. He really loves Hiccup and Hiccup treats him well, and acts like he would never hurt Jack, if only my sister cared about me like that. But, something about Hiccup seems off. I only met him once but something was weird about him, well he didn't act weird or anything. Its just that I had a strange feeling, like I needed to be cautious around him. Like he was...dangerous. Like I shouldn't trust him, I know I'm not very trustworthy to other people and that I don't trust others easily, but Hiccup is just, I don't know. But I feel that I can't trust him, he just seems off, somehow. And I will find out what that is. I will not let him hurt Jack. Because Jack, Mitch, and Mai are the only reasons I’m alive today, and if I have any honor left I will make sure nothing happens to them.

**Jack**

        I can't wait, tonight Hiccup is coming to dinner at my foster home. I really hope that my foster family approve of him.

"aye! Frosty, guess wha'?" Aster exclaimed barreling up the stairs.

"what?" I said, my tone innocent and maybe slightly childishly curious.

"Well..." Aster started, and trailed off.

"tell me!" I demanded, definitely childishly this time.

"you're adopted!" Aster screamed, triumphantly. My face broke into the biggest smile in the world. Just like it does when there’s a snow day (I freaking adore snow days). Aster gave me a big right hug and ruffled my hair affectionately. I looked up at my-my big brother. I was part of a real family now, I belonged. Today is the best day of my life, I've got a family, a boyfriend that loves me, the two best friends that always stick by my side. I was a really, really lucky guy.

**Hiccup**

        I knocked on the door, I hear something or someone tumble down stairs, then run into the door with a thump.

"ow" Jack muttered as he yanks it open, rubbing his pale head with one hand. I chuckled at him, he was so over-excited and happy, very, very happy. Jack's family was a group of adopted adults that looked nothing alike, not even the 'twins' which were actually born a month apart in different countries. Aster was Australian and had bluish-gray hair, kind of like Ciel Phanomhive's. I killed Ciel while I was on a month trip to England, he was a British nobleman that was close to the duchess Victoria, even though he was only a mere twelve year old. Aster had his long bluish-grey hair pulled back into a ponytail, he had tanned skin with navy blue tattoos, grass green eyes, and was about ‘6”1 (six feet, one inch) Tooth really did have an unhealthy obsession with teeth, judging on the small hands in my mouth as soon as I was in the living area.

“Tooth, hands out of mouth” came a booming, russian accented voice. Tooth obeyed, slightly embarrassed. She had short black hair with brightly colored highlights and purple eyes. Her highlights included pink, neon green, yellow, and light blue. The Russian voice belonged to the oldest, Nicholas, who had short dark hair, a beard, and baby blue eyes. Not to mention he was also a very large man, both tall (‘6”4) and burly.

“sorry about that, Toothina has an undeniable fascination with dental sciences” someone said, I turned to look at him. He wore a white suit and was bald with silver eyes and a round figure. The man was taller than Jack by a couple inches. The man ruffled Jack’s hair with an obvious fatherly affection. The man was Manny Lunaoff.

“Dad, this is Hiccup. Hiccup, this is my Dad, I’m adopted!” Jack was positively bursting with energy and joy. I smiled at his childishly adorable behavior, honestly he was as forever-young spirited as Peter Pan was.

“Congratulations, Jack” I piped out, truly happy for the boy in front of me. The night went by spectacularly, I met Jack’s family, they approved of me, etc. I learned that Jack’s siblings were highly protective over him, they sometimes over react when he gets in trouble, and Nicholas and Aster have an twelve year ongoing argument on whether Easter or Christmas is a more important holiday.

**Zuko**

It’s been two weeks since Jack and Hiccup started dating. I honestly am happy for Jack but I can’t shake the feeling that something’s off about Hiccup. I mean he is loving, flirty, caring, and smart. But something doesn’t seem right. The way he looks at Jack, it’s like he’s starving to death and Jack is an irresistible sandwich. Hiccup looks at Jack with so much self-restrainted…something like hunger, I know it’s not lust. Trust me after one visit to that stupid perverted quack (also known as a therapist by the name of Zhao) my father sent me to...lets just say I know what a lust filled perverted stare looks like. Anyway that was off topic, Hiccup seems like he’s hiding something or that there’s some part of him missing. I don’t know what but I know there has got to be something going on with him. He could be cheating on Jack, but he seemed to love Jack so truthfully. He could be on drugs, but he’s a police officer. He couldn’t be part of a gang, wow, I have no idea what he’s hiding, not even one burning clue.  _Dammit!_  I screamed inwardly, I could not figure Hiccup out. One part of my mind screamed  _‘_ _he’s_ _dangerous’_  and the other said I was overreacting, I didn’t know what to do. What if the first part was right? What if I’m making a big deal out of nothing? The questions were running rampant throughout my head as if it were a jungle jim. I hadn’t been this confused or wrecked since my father burned half my face off. My cell phone rang, I slid it out of my pocket looking at the caller id, it was Jack.

“hello?” I answered.

“Hey Zuko, could you call my family and tell them Hiccup’s driving me home?”

“can’t you call them?” I asked, confused out of my chaotic mind.

“someone hacked my phone and your number is the only one it will dial” he explained.

“oh, got it, and see you tomorrow” I said.

“yeah, see you at school” he replied before hanging up. I looked around the corner and down the sidewalk at my best friend getting onto Hiccup’s motorcycle. Yeah that’s why I was panicking, I was tailing my best friend and his cop boyfriend. I hopped onto my cycle and followed them, a couple cars behind. When Hiccup drove into an alley I parked on the side of the road, chaining my cycle to a lamp post and securing it with my lock. I ran down the alleyway. Hoping that I didn’t take too long.

“please don’t be gone already” I whispered under my breath. They weren’t. I slid into the shadows, my black hoodie and jeans camouflaging into the inky background.

“Hiccup? wh-” Jack was interrupted by a hand clenching over his mouth and nose, Hiccup’s hand. I was right, Hiccup was dangerous, especially to my suffocating best friend. Jack tried to get his boyfriend to release him but it wasn’t working. Jack’s struggles didn’t seem to make and difference against the older man. Jack’s hands clawed at his own face trying to pry Hiccup’s hand off so he breathe. I wanted to jump out of the shadows and help my best friend but my body felt like lead welded to the ground. I felt like I was suspended midair, I couldn’t even inhale. Kinda like my poor best friend, that I was watching as get smothered. Jack fell limp against his attacker/boyfriend. Hiccup uncovered his mouth and nose, making sure Jack was still breathing. He carried the limp form of my best friend through a hidden door that I hadn’t realised was there. I floated forward, following Hiccup and my unconscious best friend. The weird thing was, I could’ve sworn that out of the corner of my eye I saw my body, still standing hidden in the shadows of the dark alleyway. I floated through the door just as the evil scamming...thing (Hiccup) closed it. Strange. Hiccup drug Jack down a flight of stairs and through another door to a concrete room. My eyes widened in horror, there were stains everywhere, blood stains. Hiccup tenderly laid Jack on the floor in the middle of the room. Like he actually didn’t want Jack to get hurt. It sickened me, I was surprised when I didn’t turn around and puke out my guts. There was a digital clock sitting lonely on the floor it read 9:48 pm. Hiccup pulled out a long knife, tarnished with old blood. He started to scrub away the crusted crimson revealing a shining deadly blade, that has probably already taken a few lives away. When he was done we just stayed there waiting, with the time passing by really quickly or dragging at a snail's pace. I couldn't tell.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was the start of the really confusing plot that I'm having trouble explaining to myself (mostly because of my bad memory and small attention span) I love you all for the reads, they really mean a whole lot to me, especially since this is my first HiJack Fic
> 
> ~ pinkypiejr12


	4. Chapter 4

**Zuko**

I opened my eyes, I was walking to school. I dealt like something horrible just happened. But I can't remember anything about it, just the overwhelming misery and horror. The sun was burning me through my clothes, I quickened my pace. I was almost through the school parking lot when I heard a scream. I ran the rest of the way to the doors. The principal (whatever the heck her name is) was cowering near a heap on the ground. My eyes widened. A scene flashed before my eyes. A knife slashing a pale throat, crimson liquid splashing everywhere. White hair stained red, a limp pale bloody mess being held in strong arms. A psychotic smile.

"J-j-Jack?" I stuttered in horror. My eyes were burning, searing in the salt of tears. I fell to my knees. "Jack" I repeated, staring unblinkingly at the pale boy I had known. His throat was slit, just like in my nightmare. His once pure hair was soaked in red. There was salt dried to his face, he had cried. His killer had written _ **I**_ _ **ReGRet**_   _ **NotHing**_  in crimson on the front of his hoodie. They had written with Jack's blood as if they were finger painting and the foul crimson liquid was paint. The world froze.  _No._  Time stood still.  _No._  I stared.  _Why?_  I fell to my knees.  _Why him?_  Oceans poured down my face, with every tear that was shed there were a hundred more to replace that one.  _No._  The air was smoke being my lungs while my core fire was engulfed in ruin. Jack was dead. Jack Frost, mischievous, childish, fun, senior, Jack Frost was dead. My best friend. I tried to force myself to breathe, I couldn't. Everyone I ever care about or ever cares about me gets hurt really badly, and I can't do anything to stop it. What I wanted more than ever was to be the one lying as a cold, stinking corpse on the pavement. The world would be happier if I was the one with a slit throat. My eyes were bathing in hot acid, I sobbed until the world faded into seamless black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short and I'm sorry


	5. Chapter 5

**Jack**

Zuko's been acting very weird lately. His eyes are bloodshot and he won't eat at all. He's really jumpy and paranoid. About what? I have no clue. All I know is that he's stopped taking care of himself. I don't think he sleeps that much either. He also gives me really worried looks and texts me every five minutes to make sure I'm okay. It's kinda freaking me out, I mean it's like he's really losing his mind. Or that he's using drugs. In all honesty he seems like he's turning into a living skeleton. His clothes that seemed loose before are now barely clinging to his gaunt form. It's like someone had replaced my best friend with a robotic skeleton that you buy at Home Depot around Halloween. You know all those horror movies about zombies and haunted dolls, those used to be the most horrifying thing to me. Now, I have to watch as Zuko turns into one of those morbid grotesque creatures. It's awful, like we're the subjects of a real life horror film. And it's honestly giving me nightmares, even Hiccup can't make me worry less about Zuko or rid myself of fear for my close friend. And worst of all, I feel like it's all my fault. I don't know why, I just have the feeling that he's suffering because of me. And I hate that. I liked being ignored better than the confused and ride glances that people send towards me, Mitch, and Zuko. Even Mai and Iroh, his uncle, have no idea what's going on with him. I know that he's not much on exposing emotions but usually his issues are with bottled up anger and pent up rage, not... what ever this is. It's gotten so bad that I've started praying to every God that ever existed that he gets better. Because Holy Crap, it's scaring me out of my damn mind. Even Mitch is less cheerful, and it takes a lot to get to him. He's not exactly the most observant person, unless it's about romantic relationships and his little brother. So that's even more training to worry. Just yesterday his uncle asked me if I knew what was bothering him. Iroh knows Zuko better than I do and he asked me! If he won't even share it with his uncle we are never going to get it out of him. And I'm really scared, what if he turns suicidal again? It was hard enough the first time, and I know I would be able to bare a redo. Hiccup's also tried to help but for some reason it just makes it worse. I really wish I could help but Zuko's not letting me and he's tearing himself apart piece by piece.

**Mitch**

It is not cool. Or chill or anything good. Zuko is like starving himself and like not sleeping and he like goes like completely crazy whenever Hiccup's around. Maybe the cop drugged him or something, I like know he's a cop but he could be like under cover for some gang or spy or-I don't know! Zuko's convinced that Hiccup's dangerous or something and he's scaring me. Look I'm not a wuss, you would freak out if your best friend like was doing this to themself. Maybe it is Hiccup's fault...

**Hiccup**

I know that that Zuko kid is onto me, he doesn't know who I am but it's obvious that he knows I'm dangerous. I don't really want to kill him that'd ruin Jack's death. I had to stick to my habits. That's a part of being me. Jack is distant because he's worried about his friend, and Jack thinks it's his fault. Jack is distant and guilty like always, that scar faced brat was ruining this. It was supposed to be perfect and barbecue-face was messing it up. I wanted to strangle him. Stupid annoying boy. He's even convincing the bouncy red head. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Jack**

Zuko cracked. He tried to attack Hiccup and  people called the police (how ironic) he was hauled off to a mental institution. They all think he's crazy. What keeps going through my head is,  _what if he isn't? What if Hiccup really is dangerous?_ Because Zuko has always been an amazing judge of character, when his family is not involved. He knew how to tell if someone was trustworthy or not. Plus I'm really worried about him, what have they done to him and what are they going to do? Hopefully they'll get him to eat and sleep again. And honestly now that I think about it Hiccup does seem a bit...off. Like his brain functions differently. I stay with Hiccup and Mitch non-stop. I stay up all night texting Zuko. I asked him why he doesn't trust Hiccup. 

He replied, - _ **listen jack, please, please stay away from him. hes not safe. stay away from him. i**_ _ **dont**_ _ **want you to get hurt.**_

Days drag by. Everything fades to gray. Mitch is depressed, and you would think that's impossible. He is though. He rarely even smiles. But despite what Zuko pleaded in his last text I can't stay away from Hiccup. I love him. He make my gray world shine with color. He lifts me heart and gives me hope. He makes me feel like everything will be alright. And it makes me guilty, what right do I have to be happy while my friends are suffering? Am I betraying them? And every time Hiccup picks me up after school Mitch glares at him. Mitch blames Hiccup for Zuko. Hiccup had nothing to do with it. I'm so angry at Mitch and Zuko, why can't they see I'm happy, why can't they just be happy for me instead of trying to ruin it like everything else they touch?! Why can't they see that Hiccup is what's best for me?! Ugh. I pulled out my phone and sent a reply to his text.

**_no._ ** **_im_ ** **_not gonna stay away from_ ** **_hiccup_ ** **_. u_ ** **_dont_ ** **_know_ ** **_whats_ ** **_best for me so stop acting like u do. i can take care of myself and i_ ** **_dont_ ** **_need u. i hate u! ur just jelly of me and him. i_ ** **_dont_ ** **_wanna ever hear from u again. ur an awful friend!_ **

**_-please jack, i_ ** **_dont_ ** **_want you to be unhappy i just want you to be safe. please trust me on this,_ ** **_im_ ** **_begging you_ **

**_i just said i_ ** **_dont_ ** **_wanna talk 2 u ever again, so back off!_ **

**_-jack please, listen_ **

I don't reply. My phone rings, I grumble and hit talk.

"Jack, please listen to me, I would never lie about this" he's practically sobbing on the other end. Of course it had to be Zuko on the other end. "he's going to hurt you Jack, please" I can't reply. I feel guilty for being rude, he has it really bad and I shouldn't be adding to his burden. I was just being an ass, like practically everyone else in his life. I hang up, I can't say anything without making the situation worse and honestly, I don't know what I can even say. I sit there in the dark silence. I know I won't get to sleep so why bother trying?

****Mitch** **

I finally got my little brother to bed and to stop freeze playing out mom's aerobics DVD (eww). My phone rang, playing Habits (Stay High). 

"Hello?" I ask.

"it's me"

"Hey, Zuko, how're you doing?" 

"I've been better, can you come over tomorrow? I want to research some stuff"

"sure, but is that the only reason you want me there?" I inquired, even though the phone Zuko was easy to read. And now he was very upset.

"Mai dumped me"

"Oh, that's awful! I will definitely be there tomorrow" 

"Thank you, good night" I could practically here the sad smile in his voice.

"g'night"


	7. Chapter 7

**Mitch**

I rushed over to the mental hospital place where they were keeping Zuko. He was unstable the first time now he would be a total wreck, more than last time. Without his girlfriend suicide would seem like a good option to him. And I wasn't losing my best friend. Even though he was moody, anger prone, slightly violent, and was horrible at socializing, he was still my best friend.

"I'm here to see Zuko Agni" the woman pointed at a chart and continued her typing. I scanned the chart.  _Zuko Agni room 47B_. I rushed down the hallway to 47B and knocked hurriedly. 

"yes?" the voice was scratchy and grief stricken. His girlfriend dumped him, he was hauled off to a mental hospital, and Jack was probably ignoring him. Typical Jack acting like a five year old a ignoring the people there th help.

"It's Mitch, can I like come in?" I asked, Zuko called his privacy and I was not going to ruin one of the only things he had left. Though the workers here had probably already done that. 

"of course" I twisted the knob and walked in. The White room had no sharp objects, thank God. Also no windows. Then Zuko. He looked like awful, like he just stayed awake for a straight month. With no caffeine. He also looked like he still hadn't gotten back to eating a healthy amount. His yellow eyes were brought with determination and hope though. Why?

"Hiccup's dangerous" Zuko started, tone serious.

"you don't have to tell me that, did he drug you or-" I started to rattle off, slightly angry. 

"No" he firmly replied. "I was reckless, but I know he's no good for Jack. He's going to hurt Jack, I know it and Jack won't believe a single word I speak" Why were all of us so stubborn? Sometimes it's good but now it's just making us annoy the hell out of each other.

"So, what're we gonna do?" I felt like we were back in sixth grade, playing team chess. 

"We're going to expose him" I smiled, we were going to do this and hopefully Jack wouldn't even get a scratch. "we're going to show the world what kind of person Hiccup Haddock is" his confidence was getting contagious. I smiled. We were going to keep all of our best friends. And hopefully put Hiccup behind bars. With that we started researching everything about the cop. Where he was assigned, where he took vacations, his family, his home town,  **everything**. Zuko pulled out a piece of paper and started on a timeline. 

"Ugh, I forgot I still have to do my psychology/history homework" I pulled out the research on my phone. "No way" I said glancing up from my phone to the timeline then back again.

"what?"

"look, where Hiccup was assigned lines up with every Night Fury killing, every single one, even his vacation in England" 

"And his kill pattern, it was never more than five weeks and never less than three"

"Jim was killed like three weeks ago so..."

"Jack could have a week or only days to live" Zuko finished.

"we won't let Jack die, promise?" I asked.

"I swear on my life, I will not let that monster kill Jack"

"me too" The room filled with grim determination. And I couldn't keep back the thoughts that kept insisting that one of us was going to die.


	8. Chapter 8

**Zuko**

Hiccup is the Night fury. The throat-slitting, mother-f*cking Night Fury. The f*cking serial killer. I let my best friend date a serial killer and he was probably going to get murdered. All. My. Fault. I hate myself. How could I have been so stupid to let Jack date someone that didn't seem right. Someone I knew was dangerous and no good. And now turned out to be a f*cking homicidal psychopath. Kind of like my sister, except she hasn't actually killed a person yet, though she's tried killing me multiple times.

**Jack**

It's not right. How the f*ck can Hiccup watch every single f*cking horror movie in existence and smile. That shouldn't be humanly possible. He even laughed when people get brutally and graphically killed, he was practically more scary than the movies themselves.

**Mitch**

Jack is dating a serial killer. Holy sh#t. What is the world coming to? I'd like to keep my best friends, thank you. Stupid world. You should understand. And better yet, listen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again I'm sorry it's short but sadly a couple of the chapters are going to be like that


	9. Chapter 9

**Mitch**

Zuko is dying. He was attacked by some random gang people. They beat him to a pulp. And left him with a half smashed skull and broken ribs. And Jack, he's dead too. Lying on a cold metal table in the police station, newly claimed the latest victim of the Night-Fury. And Hiccup, Hiccup-he got away with it. And I know he hired the gang kids to attack Zuko. And I couldn't do a thing about it. I'm a useless friend. I failed. I want there when they needed me. Failed. Useless. I'm just a big screw up. My uncle's right, I do everything wrong. First I turn out gay, then I let my friend sick with his highly abusive family and don't do a thing about it. Now I've got one dead best friend and another soon to be. Stupid, screw up, faggot, me.

_"wake up, Mitch, it's time for school"_

I bolt upright in my bed.  _It was just a nightmare. Thank God._ I sighed in relief. I haven't failed yet, my best friends were still alive and well, like for the most part. Nightmares like that happen a lot more often now. With the cop/psychopath boyfriend thingy. My little brother was already downstairs and cheekily chating about his friend (the blonde cheerleader's little brother) what was his name? Norman? Nathan? Something like that. I want paying even half my attention to what he was saying. My thoughts of impending doom and what could happen were over powering and like very depressing. One hundred ways to suck out all the color in life: get your best friend hooked up with a serial killer that intends your best friend to be their next victim. Wow, that sounds like a horrible book. But this entire situation would make an awfully depressing book.

**Jack**

I'm scared. I don't know what to do. Zuko and Mitch would never lie to me and they're being for me to stay away from Hiccup. But I  _CAN'T_. I wish they could see that. There's this creepy glimmer in his eyes and I'm scared that if I break things off, he'll hurt me. I love him but I'm scared, and it's not like an exciting adrenaline rush, it's more like a sense of doom. Why does love have to be so confusing? My friends want me to leave my boyfriend and my boyfriend is telling me to leave my friends. Hiccup told me himself that he doesn't think that my best friend are good for me. I love him, but he has no right to say that about them. They've always been there for me and since he showed up everything's turned upside down. And not always in a good way.

**Hiccup**

Jack's rotten friends are getting to him. I might have to rush the date a day or two earlier. Those pesky boys are more trouble than any detective or police force had ever been. And I've been investigated by the FBI repeatedly. To continue with my masterpiece I'll have to stage an accident for the peppy one and maybe make an agreement with a  _friend_ of mine.


	10. Chapter 10

**Zuko**

I was released this morning at 8:04 AM. Thank God. I hated that place. Everyone else was very far off their rockers. I mean the place smelled of psycho. It made the feeling of being trapped in a horror movie worse. Never mind me trying to sort my own wrists the other people their looked like they'd love to do it for me. Only one word that I can think of to describe it accurately. FCAAH. F*cking Creepy As All Hell. What? You don't think an acronym counts as a word? Shut up you weren't there.

I have been in Drama club all year and it was usually less crowded so I wouldn't get glared/stared at as much. The door opened easily. The lights were off. But I could still see. I walked up to down-stage center.

**Mitch**

There was a scream. It sounded like it came from the stage room or as Zuko looked to call it: "the theatre". I ran though the doors, Jack close behind. It was Zuko...And Claire. They seemed to be reenacting 'the Phantom of the Opera' in a very goofy manor.

"Why do you have a mask on the good side of your face?" Clair sang in her silliest opera interpretation.

"because my scar's on the wrong side!" Zuko proclaimed. Jack and I doubled over, laughing so hard. Claire burst into a fit of giggles and Zuko joined in. I had no idea how much of missed times like this, just goofing off and temporarily worry free.

"So, I hear you have a boyfriend"   _there goes care free me._ Jack paled and Zuko scowled.

"yeah..." Jack answered nervously.  _Wait. What? He was nervous?_

"what's wrong?"

"he's kinda... scary"  _Did Hiccup hurt Jack?_

"if he laid a hand on you I swear-" Zuko started, his voice low and almost bloodthirsty. I can't deny that my vision went red.  _What did that_ _asshole_ _do to him?!_

"No-no! He didn't touch me, I promise! It's just"

"just what?!" I demanded, grabbing his shoulders.

"nothing" he insisted. I let go of Jack.

"You're scared of him, I can see that. What I don't get is why won't you break up with him"

"because he'll hurt me or worse! if I break things off I'm scared he'll come after me okay!" his blue eyes were drowning. In hopelessness, sorrow and a whole lot of confusion. Claire had stayed silent through the entire thing.

"I'm sorry I brought this up and I'm going to forget everything that happened, bye" she sprinted out the door. We wouldn't have to worry about rumors, she was a wallflower and hated gossiping. And gossip in general.


	11. Chapter 11

**Jack**

Hiccup is dangerous, there's no doubt in my mind. He hit me. He f#cking punched me in the face. I don't know what to do, I can't call the cops because they wouldn't believe that one of their own would actually hit a person for no reason. If I tell my family, they'll tell me to dump him then he'll really get me. I'm not trying to sound sissy it's just, he's much bigger and stronger than me and I have every right to fear for my life. (Mostly because he carries around a gun all day)

**Hiccup**

_Damn it!_ I hit Jack, it felt so good. The fear in his eyes, the rush. But this could ruin my plans. I've never had problems like these before. And it's all thanks to those stupid pesky friends. He was talking about those bother some friends of his when I punched him. I didn't hit his nose, so sadly there was no blood. Though he will probably have a bruise. His cheek would bloom beautiful purples and blues. He looked scared, no, terrified. It was exciting. He ran out the door that second. Part of me wanted to follow and pin him to the ground and just take his life then. But I had to keep on schedule, no one likes an inconsistent man.

**Jack**

I reach home way too quickly. Hiccup didn't follow me. What do I do? How do I explain? My heart is racing, and not in a good way. I was starting to regret ever falling for Hiccup. He punched me. He f*cking punched me! What kind of a loving boyfriend does that?! I pull out my phone and speed-dial Mitch.

"Hello?"

"Mitch, can I stay over at your house tonight?"

"Why?"

"Please! I-I don't know where else to go" I begged.

"'kay, but I'm inviting Zuko too"

"Thank you, I'll be there in a minute" I sighted them started on the way to my best friend's house, texting Aster where I was staying tonight and not to worry.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Mitch**

"What did he do to you!?" I demanded, everything I saw was red, enraged, bloodthirsty red.

"h-he-he hit me" three words. Who knew it could only take the words to make friends go insane with rage. I wanted to strangle Hiccup. Zuko looked like he wanted to do much much worse, hey, I'm not a violent person. Not that _Zuko_  is. He was shaking, his fists clenched so tight that his palms started bleeding while his good eye narrowed into a scowl until it was as squinted as the burnt one. He was angry. Boy was that the understatement of the century.

"told you to stay away from him" Zuko whispered "I begged you to stay away from him"

"I couldn't, if I left...I think-that that he'd hurt me, much worse!" Jack was panicked, trying to get his answers out too fast.

"Jack" I said grabbing his shoulders and forcing him to look straight at Zuko and me.

"Hiccup is a serial killer" Zuko explained.

"what-" his blue eyes were wide with disbelief.

"he's the night fury" I added.

"and you're his next target" Zuko finished.

"No, that's crazy" he insisted. "you said that he was dangerous, that I can believe, but a serial killer?!"

"The timeline fits, every place the nightfury has ever struck, he was there at the exact same time"

"I don't believe that" that was the last thing Jack said before stomping out of my house. I think he went home. I just hope he didn't carelessly walk back into the clutches of our serial killer.

**Jack**

_Serial killer. They think Hiccup is a serial killer. That's insane he couldn't be. It's completely crazy._ I walked around to the back yard. I tested Aster asking him to come out here. It didn't take long. I didn't look at him. I couldn't.

"aye, frost-bite, wha's wrong?" I didn't answer, how could I? "Jack? mate, look at me" it took a while to look up. His eyebrows creased in concern. He sat down next to me and wiped my face dry. I hadn't even noticed that I was crying.  "who did this to you?" He whispered calmly. I shook my head. Again I couldn't answer. So I wrapped my arms around his torso and hugged my brother. He hugged back, gently rocking me back and forth. Whispering 'it's ok, Jacky, it's ok' in a soothing voice. I feel asleep in no time. And thankfully no dreams or nightmares.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hiccup**

I have to kill him soon. Otherwise his family or pesky friends will find a reason to arrest me or just mess with the schedule. The only question is where is he right now, and have they already got eyes on me. And if they did who was watching...time for some family advice. Not that I could get any. My parents were dead and I had no siblings. I'll sum it up. My family, the entire family is dead.  _But what would they do... Got it._

**Zuko**  
I paced around my room. The window was open a cool morning breeze dancing colectively in an attempt to help me calm down. Jack still doesn't believe Mitch and I. He thinks we're both going insane. He probably thinks that I'm forcing Mitch to be on my side. That I've been insane or unstable this entire time. I sat down on my bed.  _I'm_ _not going crazy. Hiccup has been in all the places that the Nightfury struck. It has to be him. There is no other explanation. It_ _has to be_ _him. Because_ _I'm_ _not crazy._ _I'm_ _not making everything up._ _I'm_ _telling the truth. This is all real. This is real._ _I'm_ _not crazy. I'm hyperventilating but everything is real._ _I'm_ _fine._ _I'm_ _not crazy._ _I'm_ _just fine. I'm-_  
<《○~○》>  
Can't breathe!  _Why is there no air?! Why do my fingers hurt?_ _What's_ _going on?!_  I'm clawing at my own throat, my feat are in the air. I can't make a sound.  _Why is there no air?! Help! Someone! Find me some air._ I was kicking and swinging and clawing. But my motions were getting more and more tiring. My limbs were getting heavy and white spots appearing in my vision. I couldn't move anymore. And I couldn't see.  _Can't_ _... concentrate... anymore. . . . . ._

**Mitch**  
Jack didn't believe us. How are we supposed to help him if he won't listen. I admit at first Zuko just seemed overly paranoid. But so far he's been right. Even if he may seem a bit over the top. It's almost as if this is making him go nuts. Or that it's making him question his own sanity. He might be a bit off his rocker but he's still my friend, I have to stick with him. It would crush him if I didn't. I tried calling him. The voice mail didn't even pop up, his phone must be out of battery. I shrugged it off as nothing. This time I tried Jack. It went straight to voice mail.  
"Listen Jack, we weren't lying. We're just trying to help. We just want you to be safe ok, bye"

**Jack**  
 _"Who did this to ya?"_ My brother had asked last night. I didn't answer him. I couldn't've answered. It would've just make things worse. I just ran up to my room and sat, hugging my knees.  _What if Zuko and Mitch were right? Did_ _I_ _hurt their feelings? We're they alright? Was_ _I_ _gonna be alright? Did I make a big mistake?_ I picked up my phone. New voice mail from Mitch. Nothing from anyone else.


	14. Chapter 14

**Jack**  
I listened to the voice mail from Mitch. Making a decision I dialed him.   
 _"Yes?"_  
"Hey Mitch, it's me"  
 _"Jack? Are you ok, did you get my-"_  
"Yes I got your voice mail, I'm sorry about last night it just sounded too, I don't know, crazy, scary"  
 _"Yeah,_ _I_ _had trouble believing it at first too, but with all the proof we found..."_  
"Speaking of Zuko I should call to apologize to him"  
 _"Don't,_ _I_ _think his phone's dead or broke, his voice mail isn't even working. Why do you want to meet up?"_  
"Yeah ok, your place right? I'll just try his uncle"  
 _"Yeah my place and_ _I'll_ _see you"_  
I dialed Zuko's uncle Iroh.  
 _"Hello?"_  
"Hi, Zuko's uncle it's Jack, his phone is off and I just wanted to talk to him"  
 _"No problem_ _I'll_ _get him, Zuko! Your friend is on the phone and he would like to speak with you"_  
I patiently waited.   
 _"Zuko-"_  
I heard the phone drop and hit the floor with a clatter.  
"What going on? Mr Iroh? Are you still there?"  
 _"_ _I'm_ _sorry_ _I_ _have to hang up now"_  
The phone beeped, signaling that he did just that. With that I tried to shrug off his wierd behavior and pulled on a jacket before quickly getting down the stairs and running out the door.   
 **Mitch**  
"Hey Jack, when do you think Zuko will be here?" I asked opening the door for my albino friend.  
"I'm don't know, his uncle got all weird on the phone the hung up"  
"That is weird" we stood in the entry way for another couple awkward moments "so, what are we gonna do"  
"I was thinking getting Hiccup arrested or something, weather or not he's a serial killer he definitely seems the violent type and I'd rather see him behind bars than out there hurting other people"  
"You got a plan?" I asked.   
"Sort of, but I don't think you're gonna like it"  
"Try me" I said.  
<《○~○》>  
Jack had just finished telling me his plan, which he was right about I don't like it, when my phone rang.   
"Hello?"  
 _"Are you a close friend of Zuko Agni?"_  
"Yes" I said putting the phone on speaker.  
 _"Was he with you last night at a sleep over?"_  
"Yes, why are you asking?"  
 _"Was he acting strange, depressed?"_  
"Who are you and Why do you want to know?"   
 _"because he hung himself this morning"_  I dropped the phone. Jack and I shared equal looks of horror. I gingerly picked up my phone, my hands shaking.  
"He what?" I whispered.  
 _"I am sorry for your loss, but we would like to question you at the police station"_  
"I'll be there" I said before hanging up. "Let's do this" I said, locking eyes with Jack, tears were welling up in both of our eyes. But underneath the grief was determination. We were going to end Hiccup's career.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hiccup**  
Jack still trusts me. It's a miracle. He's a little too naive and trusting. It'll be his own downfall. He wants to meet me at a closed skateboard park. Alone. I need to get rid of him and he just provided the perfect place. I stepped out of my car and closed the door. Jack was standing at the entrance smiling. This place was very familiar. I shrugged it off.  
"Jack! I'm so sorry about last night, I don't know what came over me I just - I'm so sorry"  
"It's fine, I'm fine" he smiled, reassuringly.  
"So what are we doing at a closed skateboard park, Jack?" He shrugged, nonchalantly. "So why is this place closed?" I asked, ignoring how familiar the place was.   
"Someone died here" he said, not worried at all.  
"That must've been a horrible accident" I commented.  
"No, they were murdered" Jack spoke, his smile dropping.  
"Wh-"  
"What did it feel like, slicing his throat open?" Jack's eyes were cold knives digging into me with anger.  
"What are you talking about Jack?" I asked, playing innocent.  
"Jim Hawkins, Nemo Fisher, all of them, you know what I'm talking about Hiccup, or should I say Nightfury"  
"So you figured it out, didn't you?" I said dropping my innocent act, there was no one else around. I smiled.  
"Yea, and you haven't got caught because you had the perfect cover, a cop" I chuckled, "he didn't kill himself did he?"  
"Who?" I asked teasingly.  
"Zuko he didn't hang himself, you did"   
"Would you believe a word I said either way?" I asked. "And by the way your friend with the camera phone isn't hidden very well." His eyes widened as I pulled out my gun and shot the kid in the head, he fell out of the tree and hit the pavement with a  _crack_ and a scream.   
"No!" Jack screamed. His friend, Mitch lay still. Blood staining the ground. Jack turned to look at me. His eyes red with so much grief, but also with cold rage. "By the way Hiccup, that camera was sending out a live skype to the police." Jack hissed out, coldly. He pulled a hunting knife out of his pocket and shoved it into my stomach as I put a bullet through his chest. The albino fell back onto the concrete. His white shirt turning red and his purple jacket getting redder. His eyes staring into the sky, tears running down his cheeks as he struggled for breath. I pulled his knife out before running.

 **Normal** **POV**  
The police caught Hiccup two hours, six minutes, and thirty-four seconds after that. It was proved that Zuko's death was homicide not suicide. Hiccup was sentenced with over thirty charges of 1st degree murder and his consequences would be either capitol punishment or life in a high security prison with no parol. Most people knew what the jury would choose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter is the last, hope you enjoyed this chapter


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> funeral

"We are here today for three young men, three seniors that should be graduating in a couple of months, but they won't be" silence, thought the audience of many, many somber and well dressed people. "Zuko Agni, Mitch Downe, and Jack Frost. They were heros. These three boys may not have been the most popular, the most normal, or agreeable but they were still people and still equal members of our comunity. This trio, though I don't really think this does any justice, they died catching one of the most infamous and most elusive serial killers of all time." People gazed on sadly at the picutre of three high school seniors. Zuko, Mitch and Jack. It was a picture of them with their arms hung around each others shoulders with goofy, smiles on their faces. "This isn't right, I'm sure you all know that. In a perfect world we would never have to bury a child before their parents. A parent should never have to lose a child, and older siblings should never lose their baby brother or sister. And the fact that they died heroes has little comfort to a grieving family. Even the fact that they caught the Nightfury means next to nothing to friends and family who have lost a little brother, a big brother, a son, or simply a friend." The principal finished. The next speaker stood and walked up. It was Zuko's uncle.

"I understand that Zuko wasn't the most social person, or the best with his feelings or his temper but he was more than just my nephew. In blood he may be my brother's son but in spirit he was like a second son to me. Zuko was always a little unsocial. Before he met the other two young men here, his only friend was my own son. Anyway I can't really speak right now...so I just made a presentation of pictures." Iroh sat down, the tears streaming down his face as he sniffed. While the pictures came up a lullaby played in the background. The first picture was an infant boy and a woman. Zuko and his mother.  
 _Leaves from the vine..._  
Then a toddler Zuko and a older boy.  
 _Falling so slow..._  
Then Zuko and a baby Azula.   
 _Like fragile tiny shells,_  
And Zuko getting older in each picture, but he still had a sweet smile until it to where he was ten.  
 _Drifting in the foam,_  
It was a picture of him sitting against a tombstone, his mothers. After she died of breast cancer.  
 _Little soldier boy, come marching home..._  
Some of the other pictures were him with a sheepish smile sitting in a hospital bed with bandages around his face, then his broken arm, then when he was electrocuted by his sister.   
 _Brave soldier boy, comes marching home..._  
The last picture was from when the were messing around in the drama room with Claire. The next speaker got up, Mitch's mother.  
"My son, he was different, he came out his freshman year and got a lot of trouble from school because of that. But he brushed it off as if it were nothing. When his a little brother started getting bullied he stood up to the people who did that. Mitch, he-he didn't care if people made fun of him as long as they left his little brother alone. He was that way with his friends too. He is -was quirky, weird, 'girly', but he was kind and brave. One of my little boys is gone and we can be angry at the person who took him, but it won't do anything. We can hate that murder with all we have but it won't change that three of our boys are gone. And I'm sure that if he were here Mitch would not want us to waste our lives in anger and hatred. I love my boys. And -and I never wanted to be here. I never wanted to say goodbye to my Mitch, he was supposed to move out and I would have had to say goodbye. But this is not the goodbye that I was supposed to say. But I'll always remember my awkward, kind, girly little boy who would do anything for his friends and his brother" she was openly and quietly sobbing.  
Aster stood, he had decided to be the speak for Jack.  
"Jack was my brother, though I only known him for abou' a year but, he was still my little brotheh. He was a goof, the most mischievous boy you'd ever meet. He got into more than a bit of trouble but his heart was in the right spot. He never really had parents or a family. He only like one other foster family he had a little sister there. He loved her and got hurt protecting her so child services placed him in another foster family. He was a lot of trouble, but he always meant well. My brotheh would never hurt a thing. He thought he was invisible. He thought no one cared, so he pulled stunts, some pretty stupid things. All I wish for was more time with my little brotheh, time to make sure he knew that he had a family that loved him."  
The next speaker was reading a space written by all the high school seniors.  
"We're sorry. All of us feel awful that we were so terrible to our own classmates, that we bullied them, that we ignored them, and that we made them think that we hated them and that we made them think no one cared. We are sorry we never tried to get to know them. We are all sure they were great people. And we know that they made the biggest sacrifice to save future lives. This year we vote Zuko, Mitch, and Jack the heroes of the town and if they are not given awards we will all skip the rest of this school year."  
Zuko was buried next to his mother, his cousin, and his aunt. Mitch w as buried next to his grandparents, and his dad.  
Jack was buried in his adopted family's reserved space.   
The three were awarded medals from the capitol for catching the international serial killer. And Hiccup, no one really wanted to hear about him as long as he was gone.

**_THE END_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading this messed up story. so I was listening to Spotify while writing this last chapter and the song "victims of love" played. How ironic, and cruel. I know I'm a terrible person for killing my fave characters. anyway I hope you liked it.


End file.
